


You Are My Sunshine

by BubbleSnake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock, Post Case
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleSnake/pseuds/BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fiction en anglais de SHERLOCKSVIOLIN.John chantait une berceuse à Rosie alors qu'il rentraient à la maison, et il était sur le point de s'arrêter, avant de remarquer que quelqu'un d'autre allait aussi sombrer dans le sommeil.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You are my sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399738) by [SherlocksViolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksViolin/pseuds/SherlocksViolin). 



> Me voici de retour ! Je suis sur cette traduction depuis Octobre (ce qui est nettement plus long que mon rythme de publication habituel quand j'ai une fic sur le feu) et je m'excuse donc auprès des gens à qui j'avais annoncé ça pour le mois de Novembre maximum (c'est pas comme si on était en Février... ah si en fait).  
> Régalez-vous, je vous attends en bas ! (Ma traduction est aussi disponible sur fanfiction.net et fanfic-fr)

C’était sur le chemin pour rentrer à l’appartement, après avoir résolu un vol banal, Lestrade demandait toujours qu’ils fassent la paperasse pour estimer les coûts de leurs allées et venues et des dommages collatéraux qu’ils avaient causés et qui serait payés par Mycroft Holmes, que ce dernier le sache ou non était un autre problème. 

Ils avaient grimpé dans un taxi, l’air froid d’Octobre leur mordait le cou et cette fois le col relevé de Sherlock semblait être plus utile que John voulait l’admettre, il avait ramené Rosie avec lui par ce qu’elle s’agitait à la maison, après tout, ça n’était que de la paperasse, donc elle n’était pas danger, encore moins avec John, Sherlock et tout Scotland Yard à ses côtés.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient là, assis un peu plus proches que d’habitude pour essayer de conserver plus de chaleur corporelle qu’ils n’en perdaient à l’arrière de ce taxi, Rosie dans les bras de son père, enveloppée dans un épais manteau, un pull, une écharpe et des mitaines assorties et un chapeau – John n’avait jamais su d’où ces objets venaient – et elle semblait prête à s’endormir.

Alors John fit ce qu’il faisait toujours, il chanta, rien de trop long, quelque chose qu’il avait appris de Harry quand ils étaient enfants, quand ils s’entendaient bien – il contempla un moment l’idée de lui envoyer un message afin de s’excuser pour le temps perdu – et qu’elle était son aimante grande sœur et lui son adorable petit frère. La chanson était restée, pour lui, un souvenir heureux.

« The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried »

« You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away- »

Il n’avait eu qu’à chanter doucement les premières lignes pour que Rosie blottisse son corps relaxé et chaud contre son pull. Il s’arrêta et se tourna pour regarder le détective – qui était étonnement calme pour une fin d’affaire – et fut surpris de voir ses yeux se fermer légèrement et de le sentir se pencher un peu plus vers lui.

John sourit pour lui-même, cela prenait habituellement des heures pour que le détective s’endorme, et encore il abandonnait souvent, laissant son ami calmer sa frénésie jusqu’à ce qu’il s’écroule de fatigue, alors il décida de continuer à chanter.

“I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some day  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams”

Il regarda Sherlock pendant qu’il chantait, observant le corps du détective se faire plus lourd et se rapprocher inconsciemment de son coude. Quand la tête de Sherlock tapa vraiment contre l’épaule de John, il cligna des yeux, confus, avant qu’ils s’assombrissent lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce qui s’était passé et il rougit, un rose pâle sur la peau d’albâtre, et il tenta de s’éloigner de John, croyant qu’il avait dépassé une des limites invisibles qu’ils avaient dressées entre eux toutes ces années. 

John secoua la tête et murmura ‘C’est bon’ en reposant la tête de Sherlock sur son épaule avec sa main libre puis entoura le détective somnolant de son bras et planta un léger baiser sur la couronne de boucles, située sous son menton, qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il recommença la chanson quand il sentit Sherlock se blottir contre lui et s’accrocher à son pull, sous son manteau.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame”

La chanson semblait vraiment parler de leur vie ensemble, du retour de Sherlock, la douleur qu’ils avaient ignorée comme si rien n’était arrivé, mais c’était comme du verre brisé, il aurait toujours des fissures.  
Il chanta la dernière ligne à l’oreille de Sherlock, la vois un peu étouffée par la masse de cheveux chocolat.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away”

A la fin, Sherlock était clairement endormi, de petits nuages d’air froids s’échappant de ses poumons chauds alors que son cœur battait calmement sous la main de John, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux fermés, ses cils placés en éventail sur ses hautes pommettes, qui n’étaient plus aussi proéminentes depuis qu’il vivait de nouveau avec John qui prenait, inconsciemment, soin de lui.  
John savoura l’instant, souriant pour lui-même, c’était sa famille, son partenaire et sa fille, son meilleur ami, tout ça combiné en quelque chose n’appartenant qu’à lui. C’était son rôle de les protéger, et maintenant il réalisait qu’il devait les chérir tant qu’ils étaient là, pour tous les jours où ils seraient en danger et où il risquerait de perdre l’un des deux…  
Il éloigna cette pensée et serra les bras, pressant Sherlock et Rosie plus près de lui. Pas s’il pouvait l’empêcher.  
Il s’aperçu qu’ils étaient à environ un kilomètre de Baker Street et décida d’envoyer un message à Mrs. Hudson.  
‘Pouvez-vous sortir, habillée chaudement, j’ai un détective et un bébé endormi. – JW’  
Il ne put s’empêcher de pouffer devant l’absurdité de son message, c’était inopiné et en vérité, habituellement, ce genre de message aurait plutôt été envoyé si Sherlock avait été assommé et que John avait décidé, en tant que docteur, de prendre la responsabilité de s’occuper de lui. Alors avoir Sherlock endormi de son plein gré contre son épaule était plutôt quelque chose qui relevait du miracle. Son cœur se serra pour, lui sembla-t-il, la millième fois. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir ce dont il s’était privé toutes ces années ? L’idée semblait merveilleuse mais s’évanouit dès qu’ils tournèrent dans Baker Street.

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent Speedy, John vit Mrs. Hudson, emmitouflée dans des vêtements chauds et des écharpes, ainsi que dans ce qui semblait être le manteau de rechange de Sherlock, au cas où l’autre soit sale. Elle leur sourit et agita joyeusement la main, heureuse de voir ses garçons rentrer, et elle s’avança pour les rejoindre au niveau du taxi, son sourire s’élargissant à la vue de la situation.  
« Pouvez-vous prendre Rosie ? » Demanda John en ouvrant la porte du véhicule et en dégageant Rosie de ses bras.  
« Bien sûr très cher ! » Fit Mrs. Hudson, toujours radieuse, en prenant Rosie dans ses bras, avant de presser sa joue contre les douces boucles de l’enfant.  
« Merci Mrs. Hudson, vous pouvez retourner à l’intérieur, je vais m’occuper de celui-là. » Répondit-il et Mrs. Hudson gloussa tendrement avant de retrouver la chaleur de l’appartement.

« Bon - » Marmonna John pour lui-même en voyant le corps de Sherlock glisser un peu plus sur le siège. « Sherlock ? » Souffla-t-il pour vérifier à quel point le sommeil du détective était profond. Il s’avéra qu’il était très profond. « Sherlock ? » Interrogea-t-il encore en lui tapotant la joue avec ses doigts. « On est à la maison. »

Il n’obtint pas de réponse et, ne voulant pas retenir le taxi plus longtemps, lui donna l’argent pour la course avant de décider de sortir correctement de la voiture puis de défaire la ceinture du détective et de finalement l’attraper au niveau des genoux et des épaules afin de l’extraire du véhicule.

Il n’avait dû porter Sherlock qu’un fois avant ça, et c’était quand il s’était débrouillé pour se faire droguer avec une nouvelle substance dans un bar, une drogue sans grand danger mais qui avait privé le détective de ses fonctions motrices, l’empêchant de marcher, et limitant ses paroles aux abeilles et à la réaction chimique entre le bicarbonate et le vinaigre, une réaction que tout le monde étudiait en primaire mais qu’il s’était tout de même sentit obligé de partager.

Cet évènement avait eu lieu plusieurs années auparavant, lorsque Sherlock était beaucoup trop maigre au goût de John, mais maintenant qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant quelque temps, il avait pris peut-être un kilo ou deux, même si ses traits étaient toujours anguleux et sa taille toujours étroite, mais il arborait désormais un teint plus rosé et son corps était plus robuste. Ce changement de poids, John le remarqua d’autant plus lorsqu’il dû transporter l’homme endormi dans l’appartement sans trébucher.

Il parvint à entrer rapidement de façon à ce que l’air froid ne les affecte pas trop, puis fit en sorte de soulever Sherlock en haut des escalier, secrètement heureux d’avoir passé tout ce temps dans l’armée et de s’être renforcé grâce à leurs escapades londoniennes.

Il transporta délicatement le plus jeune en haut et entra à reculons par la porte déjà entrouverte de la chambre de Sherlock, puis il l’allongea sur le lit, lui retira ses chaussures, son manteau et son écharpe, avant d’attraper un coin du duvet froissé et de le secouer, causant un courant d’air qui poussa Sherlock à se replier encore un peu plus sur lui-même, puis il replia la couverture, toujours un peu froide à cause de la température de l’appartement, mais qui ne tarderait pas à se réchauffer grâce à la chaleur corporelle du jeune homme, sur Sherlock.

John s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu’il entendit son nom dans un léger murmure.  
« Oui Sherlock ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, s’approchant du lit pour se pencher plus près.  
Il ne reçu pas d’autre réponse que le froncement de sourcil de son cadet, et il se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front, ce qui le dérida et un soupir s’échappa des lèvres délicates asséchées par le vent.

En quittant la chambre, John murmura, d’une voix douce aux oreilles de ceux qui dormaient.  
« You’ll never know dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away »

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes je reprécise que toute demande de traduction, de passage de message à l'auteur ou d'amélioration est acceptée avec un grand plaisir !


End file.
